


После войны

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Нуар [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - WWII, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда война кончилась, сержант Клинт Бартон знал, что будет делать дальше, и в его планы входило обязательно разыскать ту гениальную рыжую девчонку из британского министерства иностранных дел.<br/>Вот только Наталья Романофф нашла его первой.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/474568">After the War</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key">ashen_key</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474568) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



Теперь, когда война кончилась, сержант Клинт Бартон знал, что будет делать дальше. По правде сказать, планы на будущее он начал строить ещё в Бастони, когда сидел в промёрзших окопах и ждал, пока немцы начнут бомбить его роту.  
Планы эти состояли в том, чтобы, в произвольном порядке: переехать куда-нибудь, где не бывает снега; уволиться к чёрту из армии; и разыскать ту гениальную рыжую девчонку из британского министерства иностранных дел и узнать, не захочет ли она снова встречаться.  
Конечно, у него были и другие девчонки, особенно в Австрии, когда объявили победу, но Наталья Романофф...  
Она была что девчонка что надо. Его бы не удивило, если бы она нашла себе другого, но разочаровало бы точно.  
Из Австрии его отправили во Францию с большей частью их роты — но только частью, потому что армейские бюрократы явно намеренно над ними издевались. А из Франции он, как только появилась возможность, удрал в Англию, в отпуск.  
Он её не нашёл.  
Она нашла его.  
Он так никогда и не выяснил, как Наталья его разыскала, но позже решил, что дело было в её секретных суперспособностях. Хотя нет. Он всегда считал, что дело было в её секретных суперспособностях. Но как бы там ни было, магия ей помогла или знакомства с прочими представительницами высшего света, по-прежнему работающими в разведке, она прислала ему в отель телеграмму, где спрашивала, нельзя ли им встретиться.  
«Ещё бы!» — подумал Бартон. В назначенный день и час он явился в кафе — и там его ждала Наталья Романофф. Чертовски красивая женщина, надо сказать.  
А рядом стояла детская коляска.  
Бартон замедлил шаг.  
— Сержант Бартон, — сказала Наталья. У неё была тонкая улыбка, изумительно безупречные гласные и... детская коляска.  
— Мэм, — сказал он, переводя взгляд с неё на ребёнка. Младенца. Малыш — малышка? — был хорошенький, крепкий, с тонкими светлыми кудряшками и жевал свой кулачок. Клинт понятия не имел, сколько малышке — малышу? — лет, но судя по его или её виду, ему — или ей — хотелось выбраться из коляски и поползать.  
Улыбка Натальи ни капли не изменилась, но Бартон всё равно поймал себя на том, что поглядывает на её острые красные ногти.  
— Э-э, поздравляю? — добавил он и умолк. А ещё у неё не было обручального кольца.  
— Думаю, не стоит терять время попусту, — сказала Наталья. Ему нравилась такая прямота, но всё развивалось как-то чересчур быстро и в то же время чересчур медленно. — Это Мэг. Маргарет. Ты её отец.  
— А?..  
Наталья слегка закатила глаза:  
— Ну что, ты присядешь? Или сбежишь?  
— ...не сбегу, — выдавил он, но не сел. Вместо этого он опустился на корточки перед коляской и вгляделся в Мэг. Его дочь.  
— Привет, — тихо сказал он.  
Мэг по-прежнему жевала свой кулачок, разглядывая его в ответ, и когда она вдруг взвизгнула от смеха и улыбнулась ему, он подумал, что ещё никогда в жизни ничто его так не пугало.


End file.
